Kingdom Hearts Random Shorts
by CirciFox81314
Summary: What happens when a story idea doesn't go on amongst Re: Kingdom Hearts and other stories with a relation to it? Random shorts happen. Includes randomness, deleted content, references adventures and of course... shorts, as the story implies. This also happens when my mind is bored. Overall, who knows what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Incomplete World

(A/N: I never thought I'd end up posting a bunch of random short stories.

WARNING: This is going to get crazy fast.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own anything referenced. I only own Penelope and that's it.

This will also be posted at random.

Here we go!)

Chapter 1: The Incomplete World

**This world is set around the content of the Removed Jungle Book world in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. However, will get crazy rather quickly, so be warned?**

One day, Penelope was messing around. Knowing the fact she tended to break the fourth wall, she decided to look into something.

She had heard of this world. No, not any usual world, but one that was strangely incomplete.

This had piqued her interest, so she decided to mess around a bit with the laws of time and space (who knows how she did so).

And despite the fact she was the Guardian of Light and Darkness, she wasn't going alone.

So, upon going, she decided to drag a few specific people along.

(Jungle Book World- 1st location)

(Ruin-like one)

As soon as Penelope appeared, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus as well as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku appeared.

They were all confused on how they even got in this place.

"Hello~"

Sora frowned. "Oh no…Penelope, what have you done?"

"You know how there are many worlds?"

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Did you know the world we are standing in is incomplete and was mysteriously removed?"

"WHAT?"

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's not that bad."

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Donald shouted.

"What's so bad about it?"

"It will be extremely glitchy and it could seriously harm us."

"C'mon. It's not like there are any enemies."

"Something could come up, like a Missing…"

Terra and Aqua covered Ventus's mouth.

"We've already got in a glitchy, removed world. Don't mention other glitches." Terra warned.

"Anyway, I'll…wait, where's Donald and Goofy?"

"They left." Ventus answered.

"Ah, okay. Anyway, we will be paired up. Me and Aqua, Sora and Ventus, Riku and Terra. Let's go!"

(A bit later)

(With Sora and Ventus)

(The Lily pad Area)

"What was that tall guy talking to you about?" Sora asked as he and Ventus jumped onto the Lily pads.

"I was about to mention an infamous glitch."

"What's that?"

"It's the…" Ventus couldn't finish as he looked up in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Whatever you do, don't move."

"Why?" Sora asked.

They heard a glitchy noise and like a horror movie, they turned to see…one of the most infamous glitches of all time…

MISSINGNO.

And there were a lot of them.

"Oh crap."

"RUN!"

Then a bunch of Glitch Trainers appeared.

"ACK!"

"Hey Roxas?"

"It's Ventus."

"Yeah, Ventus?"

"Yes?"

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!"

"HOW?!"

"Wind!" Ventus managed to destroy some of the Glitch Trainers with Aeroga.

"RUN!"

Then Sora and Ventus ran out of there to warn everyone of the danger.

(With Riku and Terra)

(Forest-Cliff area. Sorry, I couldn't exactly describe it.)

Riku and Terra were looking around.

Then they heard loud screaming and they turned around to see Sora and Ventus.

"What's wrong?"

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THEY'RE COMING FOR US!"

"WHAT'S COMING FOR YOU?!"

They heard loud beeps and Terra paled.

"VEN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"MISSINGNO IS COMING AND IT WILL KILL US!"

"IS THERE A GLITCH REMOVER?!"

"GAMES ALWAYS HAVE GLITCHES VEN!"

"Why are you shouting? It could be unadded background music or something."

"No, you don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" Riku asked.

"Don't you even KNOW what Missingno. is?" Terra asked, shaking Riku.

"Nope?"

"It's one of the most well known, infamous or famous glitches of all time. And it will mess us up if we touch it."

"Why?"

"WE'LL BE GLITCHED!"

Riku then saw glitchy pixels.

"Is that Missingno.?" Riku asked. Sora, Terra and Ventus turned to see a lot of Missingno.

"NO! IT'S GOING TO ATTACK!" Sora screamed.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ventus shouted.

Then the four began running to warn Aqua and Penelope of the danger.

(Yes I haven't gone through the areas. I forgot one.)

(Crystal Cavern-like area)

Penelope and Aqua were exploring the unfinished cavern where they could float. Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps.

"AQUA, YOUNG LADY!"

"IT'S PENELOPE DAMMIT!"

"Fine then. AQUA, PENELOPE, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"There aren't any enemies here, big guy." Penelope indicated.

"BEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

Penelope recognized that cry from anywhere.

"OH NO! IT'S…"

Missingno. appeared and Penelope and Aqua joined Sora, Terra, Ventus and Riku as they were huddled up against each other, cornered by the Missingno.

Then the Missingno merged into one huge Missingno.

"SHOOT MAGIC AT IT!" Ventus shouted.

"YOU KNOW I'M BAD AT MAGIC VEN!" Terra screamed at Ventus.

"WHATEVER! I MANAGED TO TAKE DOWN GLITCH TRAINERS WITH IT! THIS SHOULD WORK!"

"RIGHT!"

Then the group began to fire magic at Missingno in panic. However, it didn't damage it much.

"IT HAS 40,000,000 HIT POINTS, DOESN'T IT?!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Ventus screamed.

Just as Missingno was going to make its attack…

"LIGHT!"

Missingno. vanished out of existence in this world!

Mickey blew off his Keyblade.

"Gosh, you all need to be more careful next time! This place could turn into Glitch City if you went far enough." Mickey indicated.

With Mickey, they saw Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy, where were you?" Sora asked.

"We went to get the King." Donald answered.

"As soon as Ven was about to mention Missingno, we knew we had to get the King or it'd hurt you all!" Goofy added.

"You know, I can't help but wonder why this world wasn't put in."

**THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.**

Everyone went silent.

Then Ven asked, "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?"

"Why are you asking?" Aqua asked.

"That one thing after that question just happened so I thought I should ask." Ventus answers.

"It takes about 1000 or something. Why?" Penelope indicated.

"How do you know this?" Riku asked.

"Meh. I just do. Now let's bail."

"Right!"

**STOP. YOU HAVEN'T EARNED YOUR EXPERIENCE POINTS YET.**

"We can't. This world wasn't complete, therefore the experience point system doesn't work. Now let's go to Twilight Town!"

(Twilight Town)

Everyone suddenly teleported to Twilight Town.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream anyone?" Penelope asked.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Ven began until Penelope interrupted.

"Ventus, you pay for it."

"WHAT? Why me?!"

"You brought up that glitch, so you pay."

Ventus groaned as he and everyone else went to get Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

(A/N: I will now point out the references in this first chapter.

* Missingno is a well-known glitch from Pokémon. However, Pokémon has nothing to do with this story, it was merely referenced.

-Glitch Trainers are another Glitch from Pokémon.

~Glitch City is also another glitch that involves the Safari Zone and it is also from Pokémon but was merely mentioned.

Why were Pokémon Glitches mentioned?

This is because I saw a bit of glitchyness upon watching the video showing the incomplete world. I decided to mention Pokémon glitches considering they are fairly well known.

Chapter 2 is about KHII Final Mix Absent Silhouettes. Will our heroes be able to beat them all?

You may review if you'd like and I'd like no flaming.

Bye!)


	2. Chapter 2: Silhouettes and Data Replicas

(A/N: Hey! Welcome back.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way or form.

Here's chapter 2)

Chapter 2: Silhouettes and Data Replicas

**2- So we know the Absent Silhouettes and the Data Replica's from Final Mix as well as those other bosses such as No Heart and Lingering Will, right? You see what I'm getting to.**

Conveniently today, Penelope was with Sora, Donald and Goofy in the Rock Face area of Isle de Muerta in Port Royal.

Passing by, they noticed a Portal with Black Nobody Sigil-like knives. "What's that?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GO IN THAT THING?" Penelope shouted, blocking the Portal.

"What is it?"

"You have to face an Absent Silhouette and trust me, I recognize this weapon. Brings me déjà vu."

"I want to fight it!"

"NO! ARE YOU INSANE?! LARXENE'S ABSENT SILHOUETTE IS IN THERE. LARXENE!"

"Who's Larxene?"

Penelope's jaw dropped. "You mean you forgot her? Lucky. I really want that bitch out of my mind."

"Penelope! Watch your language!" Donald snapped.

"What? This is Port Royal."

"That doesn't matter!" Sora shouted.

"Oh fine then." Penelope walked to the side. "You guys get your butts kicked by Larxene. I need to block off the portals or find backup."

"I have Donald and Goofy with me! I'll be fine."

"Don't get your hopes up!" Then Penelope vanished and Sora, Donald and Goofy went into the portal.

(Station of Remembrance)

Upon entering, the weapon's image appeared in an orb and then a woman with blonde hair and teal (or green) eyes appeared with those knives. And she was giggling for some reason.

"Hey?"

The chick laughed some more before attacking. "ACK! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I DID TO YOU, BUT SORRY!" Sora shouted.

Then Sora, Donald and Goofy had to avoid getting hit by lightning and knives because they had no freaking clue what to do.

The chick was laughing as Sora, Donald and Goofy were failing miserably. Suddenly, they heard, "WIND!"

The lady was hit with Aeroga.

"Ven?"

"YOU IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN ALONE, BUT NOOOO." Penelope nagged.

"I get it! I'll start listening to you more often!"

"YEAH SORA. YOU FREAKING BETTER."

Then Donald cast a Thunder spell and Penelope gasped. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

It healed the Absent Silhouette.

"DONALD! THUNDER SPELLS HEAL HER!"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD FIGURE IT OUT!"

Lightning hit Penelope and everyone but Larxene's Absent Silhouette gasped.

"Larxene. I AM GOING TO BURN YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD."

Penelope used a Firaga Burst spell before getting extremely violent.

"I highly suggest you guys turn away. This is going to get really nasty." Aqua advised.

"When'd you guys get here?"

"Penelope brought us. Now turn away."

"But…?"

"Seriously. This is a girl fighting against another girl and knowing Penelope, it will be extremely violent."

Making everyone look away from the mess that was Penelope and Larxene's battle, Larxene's Absent Silhouette eventually vanished.

"She's gone~. Now I advise not going to Olympus Coliseum."

"I just got an idea to go to Olympus Coliseum!" Sora indicated.

"Okay! Let's go!"

"NO DON'T!"

(Olympus Coliseum- Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber)

Upon going to Olympus Coliseum, Sora felt like going to the Cave of the Dead for some odd reason, and Donald and Goofy went with him. Terra, Aqua and Ventus came with Penelope, but stayed up at the Coliseum.

As Penelope was getting to Sora, Donald and Goofy, they went in the battle portal. Penelope saw the book image and paled. "ANYTHING BUT THAT ONE! I'LL SAVE YOU GUYS!"

Penelope went for the portal.

(Destiny Islands?)

Sora found himself to strangely be on Destiny Islands, but it looked like when it was getting destroyed by the Darkness.

He also saw Donald and Goofy.

Then they saw a book and a young man with blue gray hair covering one of his eyes and a book (Zexion) appeared.

He chuckled a bit and the next thing Sora knew, Donald was trapped in a book.

"SORA!"

"DONALD! NO!"

Then went Goofy. "SORA!"

"GOOFY! NOT YOU TOO!"

Sora saw the guy smirking and then…

"AHH!"

Sora got trapped in a book.

Watching them from outside the parallel world within the book, Zexion began to read.

Then Penelope came in and noticed him. Being stealthy, Penelope snuck up next to him and put her "Lose Your Illusion" Ring on.

(In the book's realm)

Sora, Donald and Goofy were experiencing absolute hell. They were confused about what the heck was going on, and there were books everywhere that were out to kill them.

They were supposed to find the jerk that trapped them here, but they didn't know how. Were the books a hint? They didn't know.

However, they did know they were huddled up together. "At least this isn't the Phantom, guys."

"Yeah, at least this isn't the Phan…" The world suddenly shook for a moment.

"What was that?"

(What just happened outside)

Penelope having successfully snuck up on Zexion, hit him in the head with Leviathan, her Keyblade.

Zexion was mad that he was disturbed and that he just got attacked, so he decided to deal with Penelope like he did Sora, Donald and Goofy.

And then…

He attempted…

To trap her…

In the Book!

And…

It didn't work.

Zexion frowned and tried a few more times, and then Penelope said, "Hey Zexion?"

He looked at her.

"I'm wearing the "Lose your Illusion" ring, so your attacks are useless on me."

Zexion's eye twitched. Then he closed his book and raised it in the air.

"If that's another Illusion attack, you're being…"

*THUMP*

Penelope rubbed her head. "Ow! Don't hit me with that!"

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

Yes, hitting her on the head with the Book of Retribution was his alternative. And it was working effectively on Penelope.

"OW! I get your alternative, I get your alternative…"

He hit her again with the book.

"STOP HITTING ME DAMMIT!"

Penelope began to fight back with her Keyblade.

Just as Sora, Donald and Goofy finally escaped, Zexion trapped them in the Book again to focus on Penelope, resulting in Sora screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Deal with it, Sora!" Penelope growled.

The two then began dueling with each other.

(Within the book)

Sora was upset. Why was Penelope the only one who got to fight Zexion?! Then Terra Aqua and Ventus suddenly appeared mid-air and Sora screamed like a little girl upon them falling on top of him.

"SORA!"

"Aqua…get off of me…" Ventus whined.

"I can't until Terra gets off!"

"I can't…breathe…" Sora groaned, feeling like he was about to lose his breath.

In order, Terra got off of Aqua, who got off of Ventus, who got off of Sora, which allowed Sora to regain his breath. "Hah…hah…Is…Penelope alright?"

"She's in a duel. Her opponent is focusing on her."

(Meanwhile…again)

"You're kidding me? Terra, Aqua and Ventus too? Man, you're on a roll tonight."

Zexion's Absent Silhouette violently smacked Penelope with his Lexicon.

"Why are you even using a book as a weapon? Couldn't you tear its pages out?" Penelope asked, rubbing her face.

Zexion hit her hard on the head, making the bump grow bigger.

"I SWEAR TO THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS, HIT ME AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU THREE TIMES OVER PAINFULLY AND ENJOYABLY FOR ME."

Sora and the others got out of the book. "We…got out…again. HEY GUYS, LETS GET HIM!"

To make this long little story short, Zexion's poor Absent Silhouette got his butt kicked a lot until he vanished in pain and agony.

-What happened to the others…?-

Vexen's Absent Silhouette got multiple servings of burnage by Penelope, Aqua, Donald and Sora.

Penelope burnt the crap out of Marluxia's Absent Silhouette after he whispered something to Sora (Which was about Penelope for some reason).

And Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette faced off with Terra and Terra managed to win.

What did it come down to?

Penelope, who strangely decided to declare herself the Team Leader in this current situation, decided that they weren't fighting the Organization XIII Replica Data because she found it incomplete (because of Xion, the one who nobody remembers, except Penelope because her memory is strangely unable to be tampered with) and that they were all Level 99. Instead. She decided the Lingering Will.

"Lingering Will?" Terra asked.

"To make a long story short, it's you, but not you and I decided to forcefully bring Riku along. See?"

Riku groaned. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you~!" Penelope answered.

"Penelope, I had stuff I was going to do today." Riku sighed, hoping she would leave him alone.

"Yeah, no. Anyway, Disney Castle away!"

(5 seconds later)

(Disney Castle)

"How did we get here so quickly?" Terra asked. "Teleportation." Penelope answered.

They walked down the hall into Mickey's Throne Room and then into the Hall of the Cornerstone where they found the Battle Portal.

"Sora, Riku, Terra, you go in." Penelope ordered.

"What?! Why?!"

"Terra, you'd be fighting yourself, Riku, you'd be fighting the guy who passes the Keyblade down to you who is also on your team and Sora…you'd be fighting him just because. Now go!"

Penelope rudely shoved them into the battle portal.

(Keyblade Graveyard)

Sora, Riku and Terra fell in the Keyblade Graveyard from the portal.

"Not this place…" Terra groaned.

Sora noticed Terra's Keyblade Armor. "Hey Terra, what's that?"

Terra looked and saw. "How long has that been there?!"


	3. Chapter 3: More Removed Content!

(A/N: Hello everyone!

First off,

SilverBird22: Holy fish, someone actually reviewed. Yep, keep on whacking Zexion on the head. Eventually, he might notice and start fighting back, so be careful!

I do not own anything referenced and I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Let the randomness start in 3…2…1…GO!)

Chapter 3- More Removed Content!

**3- Other than the Jungle Book World, there is more removed content in the Kingdom Hearts series, especially in the first game. You don't believe me? I don't blame you, but you can look it up.**

Penelope was up to something again. What was it involving? A PS2, something used for tweaking and a sandwich. She wasn't using the sandwich on the PS2 though.

"Penelope, what devious plan are you up to now?" Riku asked.

"You'll see…I'm close…to getting…it!"

Suddenly, a light came out of the PS2 and an alternate Kingdom Hearts logo glowed, with "kingdom" in golden letters on the top and the "hearts" was displayed in a toned down, similar style to the logo.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Riku asked.

"That there, is a portal to removed content, my friend." Penelope answered with a smile on her face.

Riku stared at Penelope like she was insane. "Okay, what removed content does it lead to?"

"All the removed content from Kingdom Hearts to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance!"

Riku frowned at his seemingly crazy friend. "You're acting like they're some sort of game series. And what is that?!" He asked, pointing at the PS2.

"I have a reason. Anyway, in a parallel dimension or in a different universe or galaxy of some sort, there is this world called Earth. Earth has a solar system consisting of the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth itself, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Neptune and the Dwarf Planet called Pluto. On Earth, in the Country of Japan, a man named Tetsuya Nomura and a company called Square Enix, along with Disney, developed a crossover game between the Disney Franchise and Final Fantasy and eventually, The World Ends With You franchise. This game series is our universe, and on Earth, people play the games, write comics and fan fiction, buy Kingdom Hearts franchise stuff, cosplay, and have shipping fan bases with our universe, like Yaoi ones and within those "games" there are removed content, like the one Jungle Book World that we encountered Missingno on Monday last week. And to answer your question, this is a device called a Playstation 2."

"Penelope, are you making stuff up again?" Riku asked.

"No. Go get Sora, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and yourself."

Riku sighed. "Fine. I swear you've gone insane though."

(An hour later)

Everyone mentioned above eventually got there and there was some chairs and a projector screen up with the portal right by it with another projector screen.

"Hello guys! Before we go into this, we will be watching a slideshow that I made in 20 minutes. First off…"

Penelope changed the slide to another one with a question. "What does the term "removed content" mean to you?"

Nobody answered. And Penelope sighed.

"C'mon! Show some enthusiasm. Anyway, according to the Kingdom Hearts Wikia, one meaning of it could be, "_In the process of developing a video game, many ideas are discarded as unworkable for one reason or another. However, if the idea makes it far enough into the development process, aspects of it can still be found within the code of the released games, or it may show up in trailers or interviews with the developers._" ("Removed content in the Kingdom Hearts series" 1)."

Sora raised his hand. "Yes Sora?"

"Why did you cite that?"

"I got this information from a website, so I made sure to cite it. Now, onto the next slide, which is a beta trailer for Kingdom Hearts which was presented at E3 2001?" Penelope showed everyone the clip.

Riku raised his hand afterwards, with an annoyed look on his face. "Riku."

"What was the point of showing us that?!"

"You see, my friends that is an example of removed content."

"It is?" Ventus asked.

"RAISE YOUR HAND BEFORE SPEAKING, DAMMIT!" Penelope snapped.

Ventus went silent before raising his hand. "Yes Ventus?"

"That's an example of removed content? How?"

On the next slide, Penelope answered the question by proceeding to show Ventus comparisons of the final content and what was in the trailer, and also compared Donald and Goofy's outfits from the Beta and the Final Game.

Ventus nodded, understanding what she meant.

Penelope went through the rest of the slides before getting to the last one and asking, "Any questions?"

Terra raised his hand, not exactly amused by this. "Terra."

"What was the point of that slideshow?"

"See that second projector there?" Penelope asked, showing the portal with the alternate Kingdom Hearts logo.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's a portal to removed content~."

In silence, everyone got up and Terra opened the door, only to find…a brick wall?!

"You shall not pass. You cannot leave until we go through the removed content together!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Roxas suddenly asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Nope. Since you're here too, Roxas, you're also coming."

Everyone, mostly in anger, annoyance or pure disappointment of being unable to leave, went into the Portal of Removed Content, with Penelope behind them as the portal closed and the brick wall vanished.

(Traverse Town?)

The group appeared in Traverse Town. "Traverse Town had removed content?" Sora and Ventus asked.

"Yes and no. We came here because of a removed Summon Command. Sora, open the Summon Menu please."

"What? Wait, Penelope, is it me, or do you and Riku look younger?"

Riku noticed this too. "PENELOPE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"This is Kingdom Hearts removed content, so we're younger looking in appearance for that reason. Anyway, as I said before, Sora, open the Summon Command. You should find it in Magic."

Sora went to opening the Summon Menu and noticed a removed one. "See that command that says, "Bahamut"? Open it."

"Um…okay. Bahamut!"

Suddenly it went black, and it white letters, they saw something along the lines of, "The game has crashed. Please turn off the PS2 and eject the disc."

"PENELOPE!"

"Just a second…"

Then they appeared in Disney Castle. "Originally, Disney Castle was going to appear in Kingdom Hearts, but it was removed for unknown reasons. How we are able to access it now? It is because of cheat codes. Now…"

Then they appeared on Destiny Islands, but it looked…odd.

"Penelope, where are we now?"

"This is the Crumbling Island. It was originally going to be set for yours and Sora's final battle in Kingdom Hearts before the battle with Ansem, but the idea was scrapped. Since we're here…Sora! Riku! Fight!"

"HELL/HECK NO!"

"You guys are no fun…Next…"

They appeared in the Pride Lands and a sign came up, which said, "_Pride Lands was originally going to be a world used in Kingdom Hearts, but was removed due to the software having difficulties portraying convincing quadrupedal movement and needing another collision detection engine for the level._ ("Removed Content in the Kingdom Hearts series" 1)."

"Even the signs are citing stuff now…" Donald sighed.

-What happened before they went to the Chain of Memories removed content?-

How the Assault Rider was originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts, but was removed and put in Kingdom Hearts 2.

Deleted Scenes

(Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories removed content?)

They appeared in a room, which looked like a break room and a magazine was set on the table.

"Was this removed content?" Ventus asked.

"No, this was a break room created to show you the removed content." Penelope answered before showing them the magazine.

"Originally, a Dive to the Heart section was going to be in Chain of Memories in Castle Oblivion. However, it was discarded. That's why this magazine is here to show you what was planned, but it was discarded in the end. Now…"

Then they appeared in the Deep Jungle and a Jungle King card was on the ground and some screenshots appeared. Before questions were asked, Penelope went to the next explanation. "Did you know? Deep Jungle was going to appear in Chain of Memories. However, because they were unable to secure Tarzan's copyright, Deep Jungle only appeared in Kingdom Hearts and didn't appear in any other Kingdom Hearts games except HD 1.5 ReMIX. That's all the Chain of Memories removed content I know about…"

-Any other content that was removed in Chain of Memories?-

No.

Kingdom Hearts 2 Removed Content

Penelope revealed two Keyblades that looked glitchy with no texture. "WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Sora asked.

"Originally, there was going to be two Keyblades which were palette swaps of the Ultima Weapon called "Edge of Ultima" and the "Detection Saber". Through the use of Cheat Codes, in the Menu in Sora's Item Menu, images will not be shown for them, but Map Icons will."

"The more removed content we get into, the more you freak me out." Roxas mumbled.

Suddenly, they appeared in The World that Never Was. "Why are we here?!" Riku asked and Roxas nodded in agreement, a bit paranoid of something.

"Look ahead."

They noticed one of Xemnas' Unused Forms, called King, and Sora gasped. "WE HAVE TO FIGHT THAT?!"

"No." Then the area flashed and an orange light appeared, and they saw another monstrous being.

"That is another unused form for Xemnas, called Kentauros. These two forms were unused, and the World of Nothingness was used instead."

Then they appeared at the Olympus Coliseum and saw all of the Organization members (except Roxas, who was with them and Xion.).

"In Olympus Coliseum, we were originally going to be able to fight all of the Organization XIII members in Kingdom Hearts 2."

"What? I saw this in Hollow Bastion though." Sora indicated.

"I know, Sora. This was removed because of time constraints and was put into Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix, and we fought those Absent Silhouettes on Wednesday, and that was Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix content. You see the connection?"

"Uh-huh."

-Anything else?-

The E3 2005 Kingdom Hearts 2 Trailer

Alternate Theme for Twilight Town

Unused Models for Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix

That's all.

THE KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 DAYS REMOVED CONTENT

"This is why we needed you Roxas. First off, what world did you and Riku visit in Dream Drop Distance, Sora, that involced Monstro? And before you ask, I mean your Mark of Mastery Exam." Penelope asked.

"Um…Prankster's Paradise?"

"Did you know you were going to go to it in Days, but it was removed, Roxas? You were also going to be able to meet Hades and Megara in the Olympus Coliseum, and Tinkerbell had lines but she was made mute." Penelope indicated.

Roxas stared at Penelope like she was crazy.

"Since I just told you most of the content already, here's some bullet points for you, Roxas!"

"What the…"

POW!

Weapon Palette Swaps of the Midnight Roar and Twilight

"Wind Maker" was originally going to be a Keyblade, but the idea was cut and the appearance of Wind Maker was given to Leviathan.

Roxas appeared to look older for some reason in some promotional art. ("Nngh…WHAT." said an angered Roxas.)

**Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep removed content**

"First of all, AQUA, SHOW THEM YOUR OUTFIT! AND YOUR APPEARANCE."

Aqua frowned. They noticed Aqua's hair was a darker blue.

"Turn around."

"I really don't see the…"

"AQUA, YOUR LOWER BACK IS EXPOSED." Terra shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"One piece of removed content, Aqua had much darker hair and before censorship, her lower and upper back was exposed. Oh, and Aqua, until we get through the rest of the removed content, you'll stay like this." Aqua's jaw dropped.

Then the Kingdom Keeper D appeared in Ventus' hands.

"They were also originally going to have a version of the Kingdom Keeper D called "Light Seeker" available for Ventus."

That was when they appeared in the Jungle Book world and everyone but Roxas and Penelope were horrified.

"Oh wait, we went through this last Monday. My bad."

Then they went through altered cutscenes and maps.

"Master Xehanort was originally going to reveal his plan to me in Olympus Coliseum?!" Ventus asked in shock.

"Yep, but they changed it to the Keyblade Graveyard. Besides, Hades, Hercules, Phil and Zack probably would've heard you."

There was absolute silence. "Then Pleakley was going to appear in Birth by Sleep, and his model is still in the game code, but he was removed for unknown reasons."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"WATCH LILO & STITCH IF YOU WANT TO KNOW."

-Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded removed content-

This was pretty much models and various elements for the Kingdom Hearts 3D Demo that was in the game's data.

In coded, Shadow Sora was going to appear in Traverse Town but was removed.

They were to use talk sprites for Re: coded like with Days, but they were removed and are still in the game's data.

**Last but not least…**

-THE KINGDOM HEARTS 3D: DREAM DROP DISTANCE REMOVED CONTENT-

Penelope appeared in her Dream Eater form and Sora and Riku were in their DDD attire. Then Sora's Drop Gauge appeared and it looked different.

"Originally, the Drop Gauge was going to go from violet to magenta and finally to cream, but this was changed. Heartless and Nobodies were also going to appear, but this was changed to Dream Eaters."

"Penelope. I have a question." Riku indicated.

"Yes?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS?!"

"That article that was cited multiple times."

Aqua frowned. "It was only cited twice or so."

"THAT COUNTS AS MULTIPLE TIMES. Anyway, Sora was also originally going to go to the Space Paranoids while Riku would go to the Grid, but this was scrapped and they both would've went to the same place instead. It would've been kind of cool to see old and new though, but whatever."

Suddenly, they appeared in the Fantasia World and there was a sign up, which said, "_Sora was originally supposed to go to Fantasia, while Riku was going to go to Fantasia 2000, but this was also scrapped due that Nomura himself said "there is alot of things to work with Fantasia so that's why we just decided to put Sora and Riku in Fantasia". _("Removed content in the Kingdom Hearts series" 1)."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, Fantasia does have a lot in it, doesn't it?" Penelope asked Sora and Riku.

Then they went back to where they were. "To finish this long tour, there was going to be an Alternate Dual Link thingy, but this was scrapped. Also, Queen Buzzerfly was going to be a normal Dream Eater until she became a Dive Mode boss. Lastly, there was going to be a Rabbit Dream Eater that would attack by plucking carrots from the ground, but it was removed."

Suddenly, the room flashed and the current "Kingdom Hearts" title appeared before everyone vanished.

(Room where they were before)

Everyone appeared as they normally were.

"Was that fun or what?" Penelope asked.

"My head hurts." Sora and Ventus both whined.

"Hmm…wanna go for another tour?" Everyone left upon that being asked and Penelope turned off the PS2.

"I'm glad I told them this before I did something."

(A/N: HEY LOOK! I wrote this chapter in one day.

First of all, I wasn't randomly citing things or putting random facts in. I went by that article cited multiple times and if you look up "removed Kingdom Hearts content" or something, you should find the article on the Kingdom Hearts wikia site.

I made this chapter go through the rest of the removed content besides the Jungle Book world because I could.

Oh, and to let you know, I do not intend for another chapter to be as long as this one. It is called Random Shorts, is it not?

Like usual, review if you'd like and do not flame!

I will see you in the fourth short.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Replicas' Quest Begins

A/N: Hello all! Here's the next chapter of Random Shorts! I know Kingdom Hearts is in front of it, but I decided that we know it's a Kingdom Hearts story, so I just put Random Shorts.

I didn't really know what to do for this chapter…wait, have I mentioned Xion in this story yet?

No?

GOOD. I can write a chapter introducing some new characters then!

SilverBird22: Agreed…Oh…and don't hit Zexion too hard…It wasn't him that inflicted the pain, it was his absent silhouette.

I do not own kingdom Hearts or anything referenced.

Here's the next chapter.

wWw

Chapter 4: The Replicas' Quest Begins

**4- Well, let's not focus on our main characters in Hollow Bastion for a while. Besides, they got three chapters so far. And they got to tour removed content.**

**And now tis time for the Replicas…and Zexion…Ienzo…ugh…**

**I have issues with his name. Don't mind me.**

Xion's eyes slowly opened to find herself on the ground, and the floor appeared to be white. She brushed her bangs out her eyes and weakly tried to get up, but she only fell.

"**Sleep…oh wait, you're not Riku.**"

Xion narrowed her eyes. "Get out, DiZ. Go be in the Dark Realm."

"**Fine, fine, leaving.**" Ansem the Wise, or DiZ, quit talking to Xion. Xion tried to get up, but still couldn't, so she decided to look around on the floor. She noticed a boy who looked similar to Riku, but without the blindfold, was in this interesting suit and looked younger.

Then a weird thought came to mind and she sat up. "I don't want to know what happened. I seriously do not want to know what happened."

The other Riku appeared to be gripping something. Xion noticed she had a seashell, and put it into her pocket for safe-keeping.

She gently poked the other Riku, and he moved, making her scoot back. He began to get up, and asked, "Nngh…Naminé…" He noticed Xion.

"You're not Naminé. What have you done with her?" He asked, sounding mad. Xion jumped at how he reacted when he woke up.

Then she titled her head upon realizing what he asked. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen Naminé since before I was defeated by Roxas."

The boy frowned. "Dammit! I just want to protect her."

"Um…okay. Just calm down." The boy lashed back at her. "How can I calm down when I can't protect Naminé?! I don't know where she is!"

"Last time I saw Naminé, she was restoring Sora's memories." The boy looked shocked. "She…she…"

"She was restoring Sora's memories?"

His eye twitched. "Hey…you okay?"

The boy began to twitch. "If it was something I said, I'm sorry."

He summoned Soul Eater and shouted, "No! Its not true!"

Xion's expression made her go like this: O_o

Then she had to narrowly avoid an attack. Xion, using her common sense, asked the boy, "What is WRONG with you?! You don't just attack someone!"

"Where's Naminé?! Tell me!" He roared at her.

"My Keyblade, I don't know! Let's just talk it out!" Xion panicked. The boy stopped.

"You really don't know where Naminé is?"

Xion nodded. He frowned before sighing. "I have to find her." Xion smiled at him. "I have to find my friend too. Do you have a name?"

He frowned. "I'm a fake."

"What? Your name is "I'm a fake"?" Xion asked.

He shook his head. "No. I'm a Replica of Him. But I still want to protect Naminé."

"Him? As in Riku?" The boy nodded.

"Riku Replica…Oh! Can I call you Repliku?"

"Why…?"

Xion beamed. "It gives you a sense of individuality I guess. I'm a replica too. Of Roxas and of Sora."

"Name?" Repliku asked Xion while he held out as one.

"Xion."

The two shook hands and Xion began to look around. "So, where are we…wait…I think I recognize this place…it's on the tip of my tongue though."

"Castle Oblivion?" Repliku answered herm sounding confused on why she didn't know.

"Oh! That's right. Let's start looking here and then we'll leave."

With a nod, Xion and Repliku started their search.

After 6 tiring hours of finding absolutely nothing, Xion and Repliku looked at each other.

"This is getting nowhere. We need to look outside Castle Oblivion if we want to find out friends." Repliku indicated.

Xion crossed her arms and nodded. "My thoughts exactly, my friend. My thoughts exactly. Let's go."

And out the two went through the doors of Castle Oblivion, thus starting a series of shorter chapters based around them and their quest.

Meaning this short chapter of these random shorts ended with a fourth wall break.

wWw

A/N: Now that I think about it, since these are random "shorts", I can at least make them short, but not too short, right?

In fact, there is not really much of a point to have at least 1000 words on a series of shorter chapters.

So, the limit is at least 700-800+ words. How many shorts will there be in this story?

I don't know. How many I feel like having. I mean, I decide to update these shorts whenever I feel like it, so why not?

ALSO, this is the first time I have written Repliku's character. If I messed up, I'm sorry. As I go through this story and a few others, I will have more opportunities to write Riku Replica's character properly.

AS I USUALLY SAY…

Please review if you like. You don't have to, as this engine doesn't run on reviews, it runs on inspiration. And what causes the engine to be constantly fixed is the enemy of inspiration and a bane of my existence: writer's block (DUN DUN DAAAHHHH)

Also, don't flame. What will happen to these flames? There are so many ways for me to get rid of a flame. Throw it out the window into a conveniently placed pit of where there is much hotter fire, give it to Natsu, let Axel deal with it, EXTIIINGUISH IT, throw a bucket of water onto it, sooo many different ways~.

I will see you all in the next short.

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: A Short Short

A/N: Hello all! Welcome back.

Silverbird22 (same person, just as a guest reviewer today): Yep. Master Xehanort definitely deserves it. Just keep on going with what you're doing. Also, thank you. I'm glad to know you liked the chapter.

Anyway…who should I introduce next…Oh! I know.

Here's the fifth short!

I also do not own Kingdom Hearts.

xXx

Chapter 5: A Short Short.

**5- What next, you wonder? We all know Demyx and Zexion, right? Yeah, you see where I'm going. ALSO, Zexion is Ienzo in this, but he keeps getting referred to as Zexion.**

In the castle of Radiant Garden, Zexion was reading…

"AHEM."

Err…Ienzo.

"Thank you." Zexion thanked before realizing what this just said.

"It's Ienzo. Not Zexion."

I get them mixed up. I'm going to call you Zexion though, okay…OW!

Zexion says, "If you keep referring to me as that I'm…Alright, I'm leaving!"

Zexion storms out of the room. I don't get what his…Oh wait, the door's opening…OWW! BOOK TO THE FACE AGAIN!

(Radiant Garden)

After throwing a book at me, the Narrator, Zexion left the castle. And he just happened to bump into Demyx… Well, I don't know what his real name is, but I'll call him Demyx.

"Wait, did you just call me Zexion again?!" Zexion…err…IENZO asked.

No. You heard nothing. Don't listen to me. Look, there's Demyx. Zexion noticed Demyx with his Sitar. Ah Demyx.

"But I'm…" Demyx began. Shut up and let me refer to you as…you know what? Sue it. I'm calling you two Demyx and Zexion. DEAL WITH IT, IENZO.

Both Demyx and Zexion groan.

"So… Demyx…" Zexion began.

"Ienzo…you know what? I'm not in the mood for conversations. I'm gonna go play my sitar if you need me."

"And I'll be researching."

Well. That ended quickly.

xXx

A/N: I've never written something so short in my life.

Or maybe I have.

I apologize for this rather short short. Writer's block issues.

Maybe I should write one with Xemnas next.

Ah, whatever.

Review if you want though this probably doesn't need this and don't flame please. If something is wrong, please don't point it out rudely and rant about it. Tell me what I can do to fix it.

I will see you all in the next, longer short.

Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Power Pt 1

A/N: Before we start the next short, I have to reply to some reviews. I already replied to Auraheart, so there's no need for me to address it.

Silverbird22: …Well, I'll explain. First of all, with Random Shorts, I don't do the same short in a row because that would be boring and the shorts wouldn't be "random", and they would be specified. Therefore, the same shorts aren't in a row. Next of all, as Ienzo/Zexion hasn't appeared (excluding the Absent Silhouette), I don't think you were attacking the same Zexion, so it might be the Absent Silhouette or Ienzo himself with the concussion.

And lastly, be careful with TNT. Especially around Creepers.

Its SOMETHING (Guest Reviewer): People can suggest ideas too if I'm having problems. Thank you for letting me know you can help.

That is all.

I own nothing.

Here's the sixth short.

XxX

Chapter 6: Girl Power Pt 1

**6- I thank Auraheart for the idea for this chapter. So you know in the organization there is 12 guys and 2 girls, and then Namine who was being used by Marluxia (or Flowerman.)? What happens when we add in Penelope, get the other three, throw them in a blender and hit frappe….wait…that's not it…that's from Kid Icarus…**

**Uh… Okay, you might get the point there.**

Penelope was wandering through Radiant Garden when a thought hit her in the head.

Why? Why was there only two girls in the Organization XIII?! Plus Namine?

Did Xemnas have something against girls? Wait…scramble up the letters of Xemnas and you get…Mansex…

Is that why there was only two girls? Penelope pondered this odd realization for a moment before smiling and saying, "Nah. I already knew that he is also known as Mansex. MAYBE XEMNAS THINKS WOMEN ARE INFERIOR."

Pondering again, Penelope considered herself to be right on this matter.

Oh…maybe she could go pay a visit to a specific castle.

I mean, she was good at undercover stuff already, so why not?

So, she opened a Corridor of Light (she cannot open corridors of darkness) to the World That Never Was, saying to herself, "Its time to go James Bond style."

Then she slipped into the corridor to her destination.

XxX

Upon making arrival in the World That Never Was (which was a name of pure irony if I may add), Penelope decided she was going to try making her way towards the castle, as she took out multiple nobodies.

At some point, she arrived at the castle…

And it was only the start of the pure insanity that was to occur.

XxXxX

A/N: I want this short to be developed in multiple shorts.

Especially because other characters need to be checked in on.

And I keep forgetting these are shorts.

You all know the drill by now.

I will see you all in the next short.

Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7: Multishort 1

A/N: I haven't been in the mood for writing shorts lately, so yeah.

Auraheart: You're welcome.

Silverbird22: Yeah. He probably is. And I'll consider it, especially as of late, I haven't been as active with some stories with OC requests.

Like usual, I own nothing but my original characters.

Here's the seventh short.

XxXxX

Chapter 7: Multishorts 1

**-7- What happens when you haven't updated for a long while and there's many shorts you've been thinking about working on but never did because you were too occupied? A multi-short! Why?**

**To you, I answer, why the heck not? So, multishorts, with the main thing coming up after these few shorts.**

_Replica Quest Part 2_

After Xion and Repliku left Castle Oblivion, Xion came to the realization that she hadn't been to the Castle That Never Was for a long time. Then again, she left? Or did she leave?

Xion couldn't remember, but she just had this feeling. A terrible feeling really. It was almost like someone was going to go and do something to the castle. Then again, did it really matter what happened?

But the feeling of Girl Power was getting to her… "Why did you stop moving?" Repliku asked, quickly and somewhat impatiently breaking her train of thought.

"Wait, what."

"We need to go and find Naminé!"

Xion sighed. "And Roxas and Axel too."

Well, soooorry folks! Your Princess is in another castle! Go somewhere else, because they're not here.

"Dammit. How are we supposed to get out of here?" Repliku asked.

"I don't know? Armor or something…"

HOW ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?

"What/Huh?" Xion and Repliku asked with varying responses. A C.O.D opened up all of the sudden out of nowhere.

The two shrugged before going into the portal, seeing where they were sent next.

XxXxX

_Where's Penelope?_

Penelope wasn't exactly a trustable entity. She was very mature for her age, but at the moment, she was acting a bit stupider than Sora- maybe even more reckless now, and yet they had no idea where she went, and knowing Penelope and her tendency to defy her logic and fourth wall break, or the fact that when she was up to something, she could plan so brilliantly that she could result in insane amounts of problems, it was a good sign they should've been keeping an eye on her.

Sora and Riku were especially concerned because of Penelope's extreme independence. Ever since Sora's first adventure with her, Penelope grew fairly independent, and Riku knew this, especially during the various times she would manage to sneak off, or actually do what she was supposed to.

She had this amazing, but also insanely unpredictable aura about her, and now that Penelope had vanished, it meant that they seriously had to keep an eye on her, especially as Penelope was the Guardian of Light and Darkness.

There were a lot of things she didn't know about her powers as well as others, and it was very, very dangerous to allow her to roam around freely if she were up to something because that would mean she would plot something to actually have something "fun" happen for once, resulting in a lot of pain for everyone.

Riku had overheard her mumbling about going to the Castle That Never Was, doing some sort of business there and Girl Power…

When it hit Riku, he immediately got Sora and took him to the Gummi Ship with not questions asked, though when Sora did ask, Riku didn't answer. So, when they began heading to the Castle That Never Was, Sora asked, "Riku, where are we going?"

"Penelope's up to something and it isn't relatively good, and we need to stop her before she does something awful to ruin people's lives like with Castle Oblivion or all those other times she got somewhat brilliant ideas." Riku explained. Sora's eyes widened.

"Oh no. SPEED UP RIKU!" Sora yelled at him.

Riku stopped the ship. "I know how to drive! Besides, this isn't Star Wars, so I can't hit the hyper drive. I'll try to speed up."

The two continued their flight to the Castle That Never Was with the hopes of stopping Penelope.

XxXxX

_Return to the Unfinished World?_

As Terra, Aqua and Ventus were flying around, trying to decide where to go next, they saw Sora's Gummi Ship rush hurriedly in a direction. Though they had no clue what was going on, Ventus got a dangerous idea.

"How about we go back to that one world?"

The armored Terra and Aqua looked at each other and then Ventus. "What world, Ven?"

"That one that was unfinished."

"NO VEN." Both Terra and Aqua told them in fear and somewhat anger.

"C'mon, I doubt it has those weird things in it. Maybe it finished itself."

Terra continued to shake his head. "We're not going back there. That place is glitchy and unfinished and until the game developers decide to full complete it, it's a very dangerous and bad idea. Therefore, no."

"C'mon, Terra. Maybe those weird creatures won't be there."

"Glitches of too many will infest that place. From Sonic 06 to Super Mario Sunshine (I'm not saying its bad, but it can be glitchy), we will be destroyed by too many glitches of every kind. And Penelope accidentally took us there during that removed content tour where too much of Aqua's back was exposed…"

Aqua whacked Terra. "Don't talk about that Terra. That was embarrassing! Anyway, Terra's right Ven. There could be a lot of instability if we go there…"

They saw an explosion in the distance and the three stopped. "Y'know what. Let's go play some Ice Cream minigames from Disney Town and see what happens." Terra said unusually calmly.

"Sure, I guess. You up for Ice Cream, Aqua? Aqua?"

Aqua was heading in the direction of where that explosion was.

"Guy time?"

"Guy time." The two flew off to Disney Town to play ice cream minigames of death.

XxXxX

AND NOW TO THE MAIN ACT

XxXxX

_Girl Power Part 2_

Penelope had been destroying all these Heartless and Nobodies that kept continuously showing up, and at some point, she tried to fire off Firaga Burst, only to find she was really tired and out of MP.

"You know what." Penelope destroyed the remaining Heartless and Nobodies and before proceeding to the next area. Upon seeing more enemies, Penelope let out an irritated sigh before drinking the elixir she had on her and discarded the bottle before going and attacking until she was suddenly whacked from behind, only to see it was Riku.

"What. What do you want?" Penelope asked him as she nonchalantly fired off a Radiant Midnight spell at the Heartless and Nobodies.

"I want you to go back. I know you're up to something, Penelope."

Penelope didn't even care about what Riku thought about her plan though. She pretty much told him to go away, and then Sora sniped her with a fire spell from the distance.

"OH. Now I see what you're doing."

Penelope jumped back and began charging a spell. And then Sora and Riku got closer until Penelope suddenly fired a Zero Graviga spell at them and running off, leaving behind the words, "See ya, fellas!"

So, what was that explosion?

Well, the Organization XIII left their staircase open, but the front door was locked. So, Penelope made it bust open with a Thundaga and Firaga Burst spell, and it resulted in somewhat of an explosion when they mixed for reasons unknown.

Penelope had to shake off what resulted from her outfit, but her clothes were fine and she was fine. Then like absolutely nothing happened beforehand, Penelope went into the castle, only with Sora and Riku eventually following her and Aqua eventually coming and following as well.

XxXxX

A/N: I apologize for not updating. That kinda happened, and I got caught up with other things.

Regardless, there's the first multishort! I'm glad I put multiple into one this time.

Anyway, like usual, please review if you'd like, I'd prefer if you didn't flame and I would appreciate it if you could tell me how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next short!

Ciao!


End file.
